


Zootopia FanFic: Stay with me.

by luke_black02



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_black02/pseuds/luke_black02
Summary: I made this story with an idea of my friend AleDS98; SoI have written it as a gift for him





	Zootopia FanFic: Stay with me.

Is been passed one week since Nick and Judy’s discussion that drove Nick to ask for an operation in another district of Zootopia. But what could have taken Nick to do something so drastic? Anyway, Judy was sitting one her bed sipping some hot coffee and looking to her phone...thinking about to call someone. But who? Her best friend...Nick. Or better who She was hoping that was still being her best friend...  
“Oh Nick...what have I done...why have I done it...” Judy was thinking while the tears were coming down...She wanted so much to call him and...hear his voice...  
But ask to get forgiven by him trough a phone wasn’t the best way to ask it...so She thought to go to Nick’s temporally apartment to talk with him...but She didn’t know where it was so for her was impossible to do it. But She had a good idea, ask it to her friend Clawhauser.  
So She went to the bathroom, cleaned her face from the tears and called Clawhauser;  
“Hello?” He said with his usually happy tone of voice  
“Hi Benjamin, here is Judy!”  
“Hi Judy, why are You calling me? Today You aren’t on duty right?”  
“Yes but I wanted to ask You for a favour.”  
“Sure Judy, what do You need?  
“Can You tell me where is Nick’s apartment?”  
“I can’t Judy...You know that Nick is undercover...”  
“Yes I know it, but I need it so much...please Benjamin...I have to talk to him before is too late...”  
Some minutes passed before anything came out from Judy’s phone...  
“12th Leaves street in the Rainforest District.”  
“Thank You so much Benjamin!” She said with a joyful voice  
“No problem, I hope the talk between You two will go well...now I have to go Judy, bye!” He said and put down the call.  
While She was on the train to the Rainforest District, She started to think to the discussion that brought Nick to ask for an undercover mission...  
_____________________________________________

 

At Judy’s apartment, She and Nick were sleeping together, and her phone started to rang. There were her parents. Nick was still sleeping so She thought to have quite time to talk with them.  
She took the call and started to talk;  
“Hi Mom and Dad” She said with a low tone of voice  
“Hi sweetie!” They screamed  
“Shhh! Keep a low tone of voice!”  
“Why? Is there anyone with You?” Her dad spoke  
“No! Is only that the other people there usually woke up very late...” She lied  
“Oookay honey...if that so...who his snoring so loud in your room?”  
Judy froze in that moment. And worse Nick woke and stood up in that moment.  
“Morning sweetheart” He said giving her a little kiss on her cheek...only after a couple of seconds He has seen their parents  
“Oh good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hopps!”  
Both of them looked scandalised.  
Judy has put down the call in a very fast way.  
“Carrots, why your parents looked so...strange when they have seen me. Why?” He said turning Judy’s face to look to his.  
“I don’t know Nick...probably is that they aren’t so usually to see me with You...”  
“Strange, You have said me that You have told the about us. Don’t You?”  
“Yes, I have done it!”  
“Judy, please...don’t lie to me.”  
“...Okay...I didn’t...I was afraid of them...”  
“Why Judy?”  
“Because You don’t know them, You are just...a dumb fox!” She yelled to him...  
After what Judy said, Nick stood up, He started to dress hisself and took his things  
“Wait Nick, I’m so sorry!” Judy was trying to stop Nick to do what He was doing...but She didn’t.  
Nick opened Judy’s apartment door and started to walk out  
“Please Nick, don’t leave! I love You!”  
“You lied to me. You insulted me. That’s not love.” He said and walked away.  
_____________________________________________

The travel ended. Judy started to walk under the rain to Nick’s apartment while thinking about what to say to Nick...always that He wanted to talk with her...  
Fifteen minutes later, She reached Nick’s apartment. She was thinking to knock to his door or not. She did it and after a couple of minutes, the door opened.  
“Judy? What are You doing here-Oh my god, You are trembling! Fast, come in!”  
Judy didn’t want to enter, but Nick picked up her arm and brought her inside.  
“Wait there, I get You some warm clothes”  
“Wait Nick...I have come here to talk with You...I have come here to say You that...I’m sorry for what I said...” She said while the tears started to came down on her face melting with her wet fur  
“I know that what I did and said was horrible...and I won’t blame You if You won’t forgive me for what I did...”  
For a momenti Nick kept in silence and next He approached to Judy and hugged her.  
“Oh You bunnies, so emotional.” He said with a little smirk on his face  
“So You aren’t angry with me?”  
“How I could be angry with my lovely bunny” He told her while He gave her a long passionale kiss on her lips  
“Thank You Nick...Now is better if I go...is getting late...”  
“No, stay with me please...I don’t want to be far from You again.”  
“Okay Nick...” She said while caressing his back  
“Just a question...”  
“Yes fluff?”  
“Are We still...lovers?”  
“Have I ever said that We broke up?”  
“No but...”  
“That’s enough...”  
“Sly Fox.”  
“Dumb Bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story with an idea of my friend AleDS98; SoI have written it as a gift for him


End file.
